totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co kryje się po drugiej stronie wyspy?
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 4 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy uczyli się współpracował po przez... gotowanie. - Przygotować 3 dania z jajkiem (Ciekawe kto wymyślił takie wyzwanie (plz) ) Andreas postanowił trenował Bena i Markusa. Konflikt Jamesa i Thomasa, Isabelli i Manueli oraz jednostronny Fatiha i Arkadego wciąż aktualny. Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrała drużyna Pracowitych Bobrów. Krokodyle wolały oszczędzić szaleńca Nikitę niż pogromcę wampirów Iuliana - z nim się pożegnaliśmy. Gotowi na więcej? Super! Właśnie rozpoczynamy kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! =Na wyspie Pahkitew (Lato)= Domek Bobrów Pokój Dziewczyn '''Barbie: '''Co powiesz na to przyjaciółko byśmy ubrali się taka samo? '''Nicholas: '''Chętnie, ale może innym razem? '''Barbie: '''Innym razem!? ;-; Nie jest już moją przyjaciółką! Kopnęła go i wyszła z pokoju. '''Nicholas: '''Ufff! W końcu! '''Nicholas: To chyba była jakaś dziewczyna, która chce być chłopakiem, a ja takich nie lubię... Virag: 'Wiecie? Gdy wygram milion to na pewno zaproszę was na imprezkę. Wyobrażam sobie moje największe marzenie :) '''Judy: '''Jakie to? Gadaj :D '''Virag: '''To mówię wam, ale nikomu nie mówcie... zakochałam się w Andreasie i chcę z nim chodzić xD '''Judy: '''To mu to powiedz :D '''Virag: '''Tylko o której: 7 czy 19? (plz) '''Tatiana: '''Mieć chłopaka to musi być trudne xD '''Virag: '''Według mnie najtrudniejsze jest uprawiać z kimś sex... aż rzygać mi się od tego chce... xD Tatiana jej dała książkę. '''Virag: '''Co to? '''Tatiana: '''To jest moja autorska książka dotycząca sexu... jak to przeczytasz to na pewno nie rzygniesz ;) '''Judy i Virag: '''Miałaś taką sytuację? Wiesz? To coś się robi w łóżku. xD '''Tatiana: '''Ja? Samo patrzenie na chłopaków osłabia czujność, a wy mi tu mówicie o tym czymś w łóżku... NIE xD '''Judy: '''A chciałabyś? '''Tatiana: '''Jak będę miała 70 lat to na pewno bym chciała :) Minęła 7. '''Virag: '''Ten program niszczy ludzi... Pokój Chłopaków '''Ben: '''Powiedz ziom co słyszałeś (proszę) '''Markus: '''Powiem, ale będziesz musiał mi coś dać np. nie wiem... może... hmmm... Rogala -> z chęcią bym z nim zrobił co trzeba ;) '''Ben: '''Ale obawiam się, że ja zdążę go zjeść zanim ci go zaniosę. '''Markus: '''Zapomniałem xDDDDDDDDDD Ale Virag mówiła o swoim chłopaku. '''Ben: '''To ona ma chłopaka? :O Wiesz? Ja też kogoś mam. '''Markus: '''Kogo? '''Ben: '''Dziewczynę mam xD '''Markus: '''A jak się nazywa? '''Ben: '''Nie wiem chyba dziewczyna skoro to dziewczyna. '''Patrick: '''Mam wspaniały pomysł! '''Thomas: '? '''Patrick: '''Mam! '''Patrick: W tym programie w tej chwili jestem najmniej popularny xD (mówię, jak Tyler w moim ulubionym odcinku sezonu). Jednak mój plan jest taki, by mieć plan. To się musi udać. :) James: '''Smacznego! Rozdaje każdemu po kawałku. Ben go za to uściskał. '''Ben: '''Dzięki ziom! '''James: '''Fajnie, a możesz puścić? xD Puścił. '''Thomas: '''Po co puszczałeś tego marudę Ben? (plz) '''James: '''Jeszcze pokażę, że możecie na mnie liczyć. A ty Thomas dowiesz się tego ;) '''Thomas: '''Wiesz? Jakoś wciąż ci ufam. Jednak po pierwsze musisz się ogarnąć! '''James: Myślałem, że Thomas mnie znowu zaatakuje. No... Thomas: James po części przypomina mnie. Sojusz z nim i przyjaźń bym poparł, ale na razie konflikt. Niech pokaże, że jest kimś to wtedy pogadamy. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Andreas z drużyny przeciwnej. Andreas: 'Ben i Markus - na trening! ;) ... Po chwili Andreas wyleciał przez drzwi (wyrzucony przez Thomasa) '''Thomas: '''Nie będziesz nam tu wchodził nieproszony. '''Andreas: '''Auć... moja głowa. Domek Krokodyli Pokój Chłopaków Przychodzi Andreas do pokoju. '''Fatih: '''Mocno dostałeś :/ Fatih go opatrzył. '''Andreas: '''Dzięki ziom. :) Wiesz? Jestem po Twojej stronie w konflikcie z tym idiotą Arkadym... '''Arkady: '''O! Czy dobrze słyszę? Andreas Wielki będzie chciał się mnie pozbyć... (plz) Jak ludzie myślicie? Przecież Andreas jest Niemcem! A Niemcy to zdradziecki naród wprowadzający uchodźców! Fatih i Andreas na stos! Terrorysta i jego pomocnik Niemiec -> Na stos! '''Nikita: '''Tak! Na stos! :D '''Arkady: '''Nikita -> Spal ich proszę! '''Fatih i Andreas: '(palm)! 'Andreas: Idiota + Większy idiota = Niebezpieczeństwo... ' '''Fatih: Arkady irytuje, ale nie rusza mnie to. Jestem tylko wkurzony, że Andreas w to został włączony :/ Pokój Dziewczyn Julia: 'Czemu muszę żyć tu... w nieprawdziwym miejscu :/ '''Isabella: '''Taka natura. Jednak mam pocieszenie, gdyż... '''Manuela: '''Zakończysz dziś program? xD O, tak <3 '''Isabella: '''Jedno słowo, a... '''Manuela: '''Wiedźma z ciebie, która wyszła z tyłka Sugar xD '''Isabella: '''Ty... Przywaliła jej w zęby. Po czym Manuela wyszła z pokoju. '''Tina: '''I dobrze jej tak... nie umie żyć z ludźmi to dostaje za to karę. '''Isabella: '''Chyba trochę przesadziłam. '''Emily: '''Aktorzy dzielą się na dobrym, złych i neutralnych... jeśli zwalczasz dobrem zło to nie przesadzasz ;) '''Kinga: '''Chyba śpiewałam o tym piosenkę. Zaśpiewała ją. '''Isabella: '''A ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz taki piękny śpiew. '''Kinga: '''To nie śpiew tylko ja. Moja dusza... moje słowa. Dzięki. '''Julia: '''Eh... :/ '''Chris: '''Witam! Uczestnicy -> Udajcie się na północno-wschodnią część wyspy... tam czeka na was wyzwanie! '''Judy: '''Wiem gdzie to jest! Za mną ludu! ;) Poszli za nią. =Wyzwanie (Jesień)= Północno-wschodnia część wyspy '''Thomas: '''I gdzie my do kurwy jesteśmy!? '''Arkady: '''To samo pytanie w roli Terrorysty i Szkopa. Przecież wiedzą, że czeka ich stos (plz) '''Nikita: '''Tak! Na stos z nimi! :D '''Isabella: '''Zamknij mordę Arkady! '''Manuela: '''A może ty pierwsza? '''Patrick: '''Przyjaciele! Po co ta kłótnia? Bądźmy przyjaciółmi dla siebie i dla każdego. :) '''Reszta: '(śmiech)!!! 'Chris: '''Witam w szklarni, w której będziemy... '''Nicholas: '''Wytwarzać szkło? Miałam 6 z chemii :D '''Thomas: '"Miałam"? Gościu źle z tobą... Będziemy zajmować się ogrodem? (plz) 'Julia: '''Ale takim prawdziwym! (proszę) '''Chris: '''Nie i nie. To jest szklarnia jedynie jako plan filmowy, czyli ta strefa wyspy to po prostu plan filmowy. ;) '''Emily: '''Fajnie :) Sztuczny? '''Chris: '''Wyspa zbudowała ten plan xD Pytaj się wyspy, a nie mnie... '''Patrick: '''To jakie jest to wyzwanie? '''Chris: '''To wyzwanie, a oto jego zasady: Macie do dyspozycji tą sztuczną szklarnię i waszą wyobraźnię ;) Musicie rozegrać na niej jakąś scenkę (Wszyscy muszą w niej wziąć udział). Wygra najbardziej ciekawa i interesująca scenka. Macie 30 minut na jej zrobienie... START! Przygotowania Drużyna Bobrów '''Patrick: '''Mam plan! '''Thomas: '''Ty cały dzień masz plan, ale na pewno lepszy twój niż Jamesa xD '''James: '''Hmmm... '''Judy: '''Gadaj plan! :) '''Patrick: '''To będzie... wyglądało tak. Pokazał swój scenariusz (który napisał w domu). '''Patrick: '''W sumie do miejsca pasuje. '''Markus: '''Ten moment z kebabem najlepszy, prawda Ben? '''Ben: '''Nie wiem, bo się tym nie interesuję. '''Tatiana: '''Ja mogę być nią, bo do mnie pasuje... chyba. xD Nie wiem, bo wciąż myślę, że mój 5 letni brat pójdzie do liceum i przyjdzie jakaś ex laska i się z nim będzie całować (może coś więcej) oraz fakt, że jeszcze wezmą ślub... '''Judy: '''5 letni? xD JAK :O '''Tatiana: '''Już raz tak było... z 19-latką xD Tyle, że bez ślubu. Mój brat jest... '''Virag: '''Szalony... '''Thomas: '''Dobra... role wybraliśmy, a teraz zrobimy próbę! Zaczęli próbę. '''Tatiana: Ta... mój młodszy brat już doznał tego pocałunku, a ja jeszcze nie. Mówiłam wam, że dojdzie do tego, gdy będę miał chyba z 70 lat... ' Drużyna Krokodyli 'Julia: '''Czuję się źle... '''Emily: '''Julia spoko... '''Isabella: '''Emily jako aktorka masz jakiś plan? '''Emily: '''Jestem tylko aktorką, ale czekajcie... Zaczęła mówić swój pomysł. '''Arkady: '''Lepsze coś niż nic. Ok. '''Kinga: '''To powinno wyjść tylko kto będzie psycholem z psychiatryka? Reszta wskazała Nikitę do tej roli. '''Nikita: '''Ta! (demoniczny śmiech)! '''Kinga: '''Ok. Andreas i Fatih mówili sobie po cichu. '''Andreas: '''Coś czuję, że mogę mieć kłopoty dziś, bo mu podpadłem... '''Fatih: '''Weź ten amulet... uratuje cię ;) Dał mu swój amulet. '''Andreas: '''Dzięki. Jak to się skończy to pomożesz mi z projektem na budowę skoczni narciarskich w Afryce? '''Fatih: '''Oczywiście... nawet Afryka zasługuje na ten sport... nie tylko Europa, Ameryka Północna i Azja. '''Arkady: '''Zamknąć mordy! Na próbę! Po podzieleniu ról zaczęli próbę. ... Drużyny robiły próbę. Jednak po chwili... '''Chris: '''Koniec przygotowań! Na szklarnię! Wyzwanie Występ Krokodyli '''Chris: '''A zaczniemy od ostatnich przegranych, czyli krokodyli ;D Będę oceniał wspólnie z Chefem od 0 do 100 (0-100). Liczę, że nas zaskoczycie. Zaczynajcie ;) Rozpoczęło się: Zaciemnienie... Pojawiają się Manuela, Andreas i Fatih oraz Arkady grający na skrzypcach. Widać Julię dbającą o rośliny. '''Julia: '''Jesteście takie piękne... Po chwili na nie zwymiotowała. '''Tina: '(Palm) Eee... to znaczy... xD Nie używa się wymiocin do podlewania roślin... nie tego cię uczyłam. 'Julia: '''Przepraszam... pani. Chyba zostawiłam coś w domu... Poszła. Przyszedł Nikita. '''Nikita: '''Witaj służąco! Przyszedłem po kolacji z lwów :D '''Tina: '''Eh... kolejny szkodnik mi się tu trafia. Won ze szklarni! Nagle Nikita zaczyna sikać na rośliny. '''Tina: '''Nie możliwe, że tak potraktowałeś te biedactwa. :'( '''Nikita: '''A teraz sprawię, że te rośliny... zamienią się w proch! '''Tina: '''Nie dasz rady (plz) Ponieważ mam telefon do super dziewczyn! :D Zadzwoniła do ich. A one po sekundzie się zjawiły (Kinga, Isabella i Emily) '''Kinga: '''Ktoś nas wzywał? ;) '''Emily: '''My zawsze jesteśmy na czas :) '''Tina: '''Wiecie co robić. '''Isabella: '''Tak. Skopmy mu tyłek ;D '''Nikita: '''Pfe... nie boję się xD Nagle każda z trzech dziewczyn kopnęła go w tej samej chwili w krocze. '''Nikita: '''Mamusiu... Upadł. A Arkady, Andreas, Manuela i Fatih go zabrali na noszach. '''Tina: '''I co byśmy zrobili, gdyby nie nasze super dziewczyny. '''Isabella, Emily i Kinga: '''Pewnie nic! (plz) Koniec! Wraca światło. (Brawa)! '''Chris: '''Hmmm... to było takie dziwaczne, ale podobało mi się. :) Dam 71/100! '''Chef: '''Ohydne, paskudne... dam 14/100. Tylko za wyglądy super dziewczyn... '''Chris: '''A pełny wynik to: 85/200! '''Emily: Trochę słaby wynik :/ ' '''Arkady: Wow! Znowu Nikita nie wypadł najgorzej! :D A to dobrze, bo ma odpaść ktoś inny. Występ Bobrów Chris: '''Krokodyle otrzymały 85/200 punktów. Teraz wy pokażcie co umiecie ;D Zaciemnienie... Pojawiają się Markus i Ben. '''Markus: '''Dobra i co tu niby zrobimy? Nie da się w szklarni zrobić imprezy :/ '''Ben: '''Da się. '''Markus: '''Nie, nie da się. A przy okazji... Przychodzi Nicholas z przesyłką do Bena. '''Ben: '''Dzięki i da się. '''Nicholas: '''Co tam chłopaki? Którego mam przelecieć? '''Ben i Markus: '''Jego, ale nie mnie!!! '''Ben: '''To jest efektor, który, jak włączę to... Włączył. Nagle szklarnia zaczęła się trząść. '''Markus: '''Nie podoba mi się to! Nagle przyjeżdża Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Masz ten zestaw... ukradziony z Hiszpanii... (słychać policję) To spadam! Poszedł. '''Ben: '''I widzisz? ;D Zestaw kolorków. '''Markus: '''Rodzice mnie za to zabiją! Nagle rowerek przyjechała Judy. '''Judy: '''Macie to urządzenie do efektów :) Pomoże wam coś zrobić z tobą norą ;D Dała Benowi i pojechała dalej rowerem. Ben to wszystko połączył. Jednak nic nie ruszyło, więc puścił bąka i nagle... Szklarnia zaczęła zmieniać się w różne kształty i zmieniać kolory, a następnie przeniosła Bena i Markusa w stan nieważkości. Ludzie, w którzy to widzieli... Poszli tam (Patrick, Barbie, Tatiana i James) Po wejściu do szklarni. Po zaledwie 5 sekundach rozpoczęła się szalona impreza. '''Markus: '''RODZICE MNIE ZABIJĄ!!! '''Reszta: '''JUHU!!! Nagle wchodzi policjantka Virag. W szklarni jakimś cudem jest tylko Markus z pudełkiem kolorków od Thomasa. '''Virag: '''Och ty głuptasku... Po chwili Virag go pocałowała... '''Markus: '''To koniec? '''Virag: '''Koniec... Wraca światło. (Brawa)!!! '''Chris: '''Jak to ocenisz Chefie? '''Chef: '''100/100! To było super! '''Chris: '''To było zajebiste!!! 100/100!!! 200/200!!! I Bobry wygrywają dziś!!! '''Bobry: '''TAK!!! :D '''Chris: '''A Krokodyle... na ceremonię tą drogą ;) '''Krokodyle: '''Znowu... =Ceremonia= Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Chris: '''Witam Krokodyle na waszej ceremonii ;) Oddaliście już głosy. Na tacy mam tylko 9 pianek. Mniam! Dziś one lądują do... ... ... ..Isabelli! ... ... ..Emily! ... ... ..Manueli! ... ... ..Andreasa! ... ... ..Arkadego! ... ... ..Kingi! ... ... ..Tiny! Zostali: Nikita (Wkurzasz każdego), Fatih (Jesteś nazywany podobno terrorystą ciekawe.,.) i Julia (Oglądając wasz scenariusz nie było nic o wymiotach na rośliny xD) Przedostatnia pianka trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Fatiha! '''Fatih: '''Ok. '''Arkady: Szkoda... Chris: 'A program opuści dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Julia!!! Nikita... znowu zostajesz! Julia: '''No dobra... należało mi się. Pa. '''Nikita: '''Nara frajerko! '''Tina: '''Powodzenia. Nagle pojawiła się w armacie. Po chwili została wystrzelona. '''Chris: '''Trzy głowy z głowy... zostało ich 19. Co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiecie się oglądając następne odcinki '''Totalnej Porażki: Pęknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew